Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon
by Worldwideopen
Summary: "Well, Elle, you're up on all that social etiquette stuff. What're you supposed to do when you're hostess vanishes into thin air?" AU


She walked into Union Station, dodging and ducking around all the people who were mindlessly milling about. Apparently _they_ had nowhere to be. How could so many people be at a train station, she thought it was rather absurd, after all how many people travel by train? She brushed past an elderly man, who had stopped to scratch his head, she had to find the Hardy boys.

_I am so late, I'm going to miss the train. This is not my day._

"Elle!"

Elle spun around her eyes searching urgently for any sign of who was calling to her.

"Elle Drew!"

Finally she saw Joe Hardy coming towards her at a slow pace. His blonde hair was tousled and sticking out in different directions.

"Joe!" Elle practically screamed as she hurried toward him. She gave him a quick hug. "I was worried I was going to miss the train and be stranded here by myself."

"Hey, Elle." Frank said coming up from behind Joe. His hands were in his pockets and he was rocking back onto his heels.

"Frank! Am I late?" Elle asked readjusting her bag to try to ease the uncomfortable jabbing in her shoulder. A grimace crossed her face as it became worse.

"Yeah, we're waiting on you." He said nodding toward the train.

"Sorry, you should have brought Nan instead." She remarked. "She would've been on time."

"Well she's in France now, and besides I would rather have you along on this one."

"Sure, whatever you say, Frank." Elle said as she stepped on the train. The train had a musty smell and looked to quite old. Elle turned her head back to face the boys. "Where are we going again?"

"Don't know, Lori should be telling us." Joe answered pushing her into the dinning cart.

"Easy Joe!" she laughed. As he pushed her the rest of the way into the cart, she was greeted with the faces of very bored guests. "Oh."

Elle blushed at the scene she just caused and took her seat in the corner of the room. She took her bag off and swung it onto the ground, knocking a pair of small shoes off in the process. She picked them up and realized they were both left shoes. She carefully placed them back on the arm of the chair and scooted away from them.

_Please tell me there wasn't a toddler on this train with two left feet. PLEASE. _

..

"Well, people, now that our little orientation tour is over let's get started. Okay. I, again, am Lori Girard, and the first thing I want to do is thank you all for coming…"

Elle felt herself nodding off in the corner of the room, she was sick of this limelight stealing rich girl's talking.

"And you must be the other amateur detective, their friend, Eloise?"

Elle's head popped up. "Uh, Elle. Elle Drew."

"Whatever. Alright I bet you are all wondering where we are going. Well, we're going to Copper Gorge, Colorado. Why? To solve the mystery of what happened to Jake Hurley, the man who originally owned this train. Because you see, one day in 1903, his train – this train – was found in a place called Blue Moon Canyon, which was out in the middle of the Nevada desert. Only the engineer was on board. And he was dead. As for Jake Hurley? He had disappeared from the face of the earth. And two more things: before he disappeared, Jake was rumored to have found the richest gold mine in the world. And the train he owned – this train? His wife, Camille, had died on it while they were going to the gold fields." Lori stood, "It was rumored to be haunted." The lights cut off and Lori screamed.

When the lights came back on Lori had vanished.

_Ah come on, what the hell is going on…? _

John Grey, the Ghost Chaser, stood. "People should never go tampering with things they don't understand." He huffed out of the room.

_Someone needs to see where he is going. _

Charleena looked up from her computer. "Oh, brother."

_Amen sister!_

"It's okay. Everybody just stay calm. No need to panic. I'll get to the bottom of this." Tino said as he stood to leave.

Elle rolled her eyes. _Yeah I'm sure you will. _

Joe turned to Elle. "Well, Elle, you're up on all that social etiquette stuff. What're you supposed to do when you're hostess vanishes into thin air?"

* * *

Okay so this story is written with Elle Drew. Who's she? Nancy's sister. I made her because I love Nancy but she sometimes does things that just make me go _really? Nancy, really? _and I think it makes more sense with the amount of cases Nancy has done if they were split between two people it would make more sense.

So I split the cases up between them. Elle's cases are:

The Final Scene, The haunted Carousel , The secret of Shadow Ranch, The Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, White Wolf of Icicle creek, Haunting of Castle Malloy (with Nan), Trail of the twister, Shadow at Waters edge, Captive Curse, and I don't have the two newest games yet :(

SO thats all:)


End file.
